


I'm Here For You (I Love You)

by SilverToothless87



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream is a good friend, Eret is worried sick, I Ship It, Karl is in pain, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Stabbing, The Author Regrets Nothing, They're so obvious, YOLO, evil!Schlatt, second fic ever, they just don't see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverToothless87/pseuds/SilverToothless87
Summary: Schlatt is mad.  REALLY mad.  He asked Karl and Tubbo to speak with him, they didn't realize he was going to make it public.  They didn't realize Karl might die.  As for Eret, he didn't know that the man he loves was going to subject to such pain.
Relationships: Eret/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. I Thought You Were Safe...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like? Then don't read.

Karl didn’t exactly know what he was in for. Schlatt was angry because he couldn’t locate Pogtopia, and he started taking it out on his people. Karl was included, and his “usual punishments” when either being hit or being kicked. But every chance he got, he would sneak out and meet up with his secret crush. Eret.

The first time they met up after the beatings started, Eret was horrified. Karl was littered with bruises and his nose looked broken. He immediately began fussing over the younger male, tending to his injuries with care.

“Who did this? Why did they hurt you?” Eret asked almost desperately. Eret didn’t even try to deny himself that he didn’t feel something towards Karl. He loved him, and he felt no shame in it.

“It’s nothing Eret, I’m okay.”

“No...You’re not.”

Karl was taken aback because Eret was right. He wasn’t fine.

He was in pain, he was scared, alone, and he had no idea what to do. Schlatt might go too far and end up killing someone. It could be him. God, he was terrified and not just for himself. What would Schlatt do if he found him and Eret talking like this? Would he kill Eret?

Karl was then suddenly wrapped in a tight embrace, bringing him back to reality. Karl whimpered and buried himself in the person’s chest. They started petting his hair and whispering to him.

“Shhh, it’s alright, it’s ok. It’s alright, I’ve got you.”

That voice was one he knew all too well.

“T-Thank you…”

“You don’t need to thank me, just calm down, and tell me what happened.”

Since then they kept visiting each other. There were a few times where Schaltt nearly caught them, but they altered their meeting place and time to escape him. Eret would always tend to him, and in turn, Karl would tell him everything.

Today was no different, only this time, he brought news with him. He also brought something else with him…

Eret was waiting for Karl at their selected spot, though, he was starting to get worried. Karl had said he wanted to meet at sunset. The moon was already well over the horizon.

He prayed Schlatt hadn’t done something awful to him. He was just about to go on a search for him when he saw Karl poke his head through the thicket. Eret breathed a little easier, but his relief was short-lived.

When Karl’s entire form came into view, he gasped. Karl had a bad black eye, his arm was in a sling, and Eret could see thick white bandages across his chest.

“Oh my God, Karl, what did he do to you?!”

Eret rushed over carefully ran his fingertips over the dark bruising on Karl’s left eye. Karl hung his head, his shoulders quivering. Eret wasted no time in bringing the smaller male into his arms, securing him against his chest. Karl sobbed, and fisted his good hand in Eret’s tunic. Eret held on tighter, bringing his royal red gown around Karl and himself.

Karl had never felt safer. Eret's scent surrounded him, the gown hiding him from the outside world. It was a perfect place to just...fall apart.

And that’s exactly what he did. Karl’s entire body shook with violent, bitter sobs. He gripped Eret’s tunic tighter, clinging to him for dear life.

“I’m s-scared...I d-don’t want t-to go b-back…” Karl sobbed in Eret’s chest, curling in on himself. 

Eret slowly sat them both on the ground, careful of Karl’s injuries. He cradled his fragile body in his arms. Eret buried his nose in Karl’s hair, inhaling his scent.

“I know,” Eret whispered sadly, “I know.” 

He gently rubbed his back, and he was frightened when he felt the pronounced ridging of Karl’s spine.

_ Does he seriously not feed them?! _

Although, he did see Tubbo recently, and he didn't look much better. Tubbo was like his little brother, and to see him and Karl (which to him was his true love) in such a condition terrified him and enraged him. Schlatt will pay for this, but he must tend to his family first. It took a bit of convincing, but he finally got Tubbo to believe that he was, in fact, on his side.

“You could leave,” Karl froze at that, “Come to Pogtopia, where you’d be safe…”

Karl thought about that. Could he? Could he just up and leave?

“No,” Eret looked down at him, confused, “Tubbo and I are already under suspicion. If one of us leaves, then the other suffers. If we  **both** leave, then the others will suffer for it. I can’t do that… No matter how much pain I’m in.”

Karl’s response filled Eret with both pride and horror. Pride because Karl is willing to stand his ground and sacrifice everything for the sake of others. Horror because of what that entails: unending pain, misery, and fear for your life.

Eret sighed and rested his head on Karl’s. “Okay, but just know you are allowed to leave at any point. You have that right.”

Karl nodded, “I know.”

The two of them sat like that for a long while, before Karl finally glanced at the sky. He sighed, and his head rolled to hit Eret’s chest.

“I need to go…”

Eret tensed, he always hated it when Karl had to go back to that abuser of a president. Still, he knew it would only arouse suspicion if Karl stayed longer. He helped him stand up, mindful of the other’s bad arm and gave him one last hug.

“Please, be careful and be safe.” Eret pulled back to look him in the eye, so Karl could see that he was serious. Karl smiled, and Eret relaxed some. “I’ll try…”

_ Better than nothing,  _ Eret thought. He reluctantly let Karl go and watched him disappear into the darkness. He was just about to leave when Karl’s voice resonated from the forest.

“There’s going to be a public hearing or something tomorrow. I’m requested to be there.”

Eret froze and his stark white eyes widened. He could hear everything Karl wasn’t saying.

_ ‘I’m ordered to be there.’ _

_ ‘I’m scared of what he’s going to do.’ _

_ ‘Please be there.’ _

_ ‘Save me, help me, please.’ _

Eret shuddered, “I’ll be there.”

“Good,” He heard Karl’s relieved sigh. Eret headed back to his castle, more worried than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it struck me, so I wrote okay. I have nothing else to say. I regret absolutely NOTHING!!


	2. I Was Wrong...

Karl had escaped Schlatt for the moment to speak with Tubbo, whom he had bonded with over their mutual suffering.

“Hey, Tubbo.”

Tubbo’s head snapped up, body tensed in a fight or flight stance. He relaxed after seeing it was Karl who had spoken.

“Oh…Hey, Karl.”

Karl sat at their small table and gestured for Tubbo to sit as well. Tubbo was a bit slow with his movement, careful with which way he moved.

_ Must have been really bad this time. _

“Did you end up talking to...HIM again?” Tubbo asked, glancing frantically at the door like he was expecting someone to break it down and haul him away. Karl, unfortunately, could relate to that. He’d also become extremely wary around EVERYONE and EVERYTHING. It was tiring.

“Yeah. He offered me an escape to Pogtopia. I declined,” he clarified at Tubbo’s pointed look. Tubbo relaxed some. They both agreed that neither would leave, not when so many others were at risk of receiving Schlatt’s wrath. They remained silent after that. Then a slow knock sounded at the door. Both of them jumped, reaching for nearby weapons when Sapnap and George entered. Karl and Tubbo gasped.

Sapnap had a large bruise over his cheek, and George looked to have a broken nose. Karl and Tubbo both sat them down and began working on them. Tubbo rummaged through his chests, hoping to find some healing potions they could use.

Karl remained with them, checking them over for injuries they couldn’t see.

“So he hit you guys, too, huh?” he asked, his voice having a bit of malice. Yes, Karl was subjected to the same treatment and he knew he couldn't just walk up to Schlatt and give him a taste of his own medicine. But seeing his  ~~ friends ~~ family subjected to the same things he was enduring pissed him off.

Sapnap and George remained silent, but the tired look on their faces was more than enough to tell the tale. Tubbo returned with a couple of healing pots, which Sapnap and George accepted gratefully.

Sapnap sighed, “The hearing is tomorrow evening, by the way.”

Karl and Tubbo froze, glancing at each other before getting back to work. “Nothing we can do about it,” George added, trying to project how sorry he was.

“Not your guys’ fault,” Tubbo reassured, “We wouldn’t be able to do much better, y’know…”

Sapnap and George nodded sadly. Yes, but they wish it wasn’t that way. George and Sapnap have been allies since this whole fiasco started, and have also allied with Pogtopia in the process. Eret’s words still rang in Karl’s ears. Could it be possible to save George and Sapnap, too?

Loud banging on the door made all four of them jump, Sapnap and George taking protective stances over Tubbo and Karl, reaching for their weapons. In barged Schlatt, the evil fucker that made them this way.

The ram-man had an evil glint in his eye, and it only made Sapnap usher Karl back, while George shoved Tubbo directly behind him. Neither were wearing armor or had weapons, so they allowed them to move them away. Sapnap looked the psychopath in the eye.

“Mr. President…”

“Ah, Sapnap, George. I see you have Karl and Tubbo with you.”

At the mention of the two unarmed males, Sapnap and George blocked Schlatt’s view of them.

“What do you want with them?” George was trying his best just to sound blunt and not with the malice he was currently feeling.

“Why, they’re needed for the hearing! I’m having them be there after all. I have plans tomorrow, so I rescheduled for today.”

Sapnap and George stared at each other at a complete loss of what to do. Karl and Tubbo just stared at the crazed tyrant. Karl had told Eret that the hearing was TOMORROW, not TODAY.

Fundy and Punz appeared from behind Schlatt, swords drawn. Sapnap and George had one last glance at each other before stepping away from Karl and Tubbo.

Sapnap and George were at the back, while Fundy and Punz led the way to the stage. Karl tilted his head slightly so only Sapnap could hear him. “Find Eret, Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur.”

Punz practically shoved Tubbo and Karl into the lower stage room, or as it’s called the “Prep room”. Fundy grimaced when his two friends were just shoved around like that, but orders are orders. Plus, he didn’t want to have to face Schlatt.

Fundy guarded to door as Punz left to find Quackity and user him to his dressing room. Fundy glanced between Sapnap and George, both seemed a little antsy.

“Go,” Sapnap froze, “your window is closing. Get going, I won’t say anything…”

Both Sapnap and George made a run for it. Sapnap explained what Karl had asked of him, and he raced towards Pogtopia. George running off to find Eret.

*********************************************************************

Eret couldn’t shake the awful feeling he had since Karl left. It was starting to gnaw at him, and he just didn’t understand it. Then a thought struck him.

_ Is Karl in danger? What if he’s hurt? Has something happened? _

Before he could ask any more questions, George barged in, completely out of breath.

“Eret,” he huffed, “it’s...it’s K-Karl…”

George was exhausted, so it looked like Eret had all but teleported in front of him, making the shorter male jump.

“Where is he? What’s happened?” Eret asked frantically.

“The hearing...was rescheduled for today. Not tomorrow. Karl and Tubbo are both in danger, at least, that’s what it seems like. Sapnap went to Pogtopia, I came to get you.” George explained as he and Eret both mounted some horses.

“Are they both alright?” Eret asked, his voice half desperate and half worried.

“About as fine as anyone could be in that situation,” George called back.

The trees were suddenly very thick, and Eret and Geroge had to weave through the thick branches. Eret moved with urgency, for his brother and beloved could be in extreme danger right now. Shouting could be heard nearby, and George and Eret slowed to a stop.

Sapnap was pleading to Tommy and Wilbur, while Niki and Techno watched in confusion.

“I’m telling you I’m on your side! You have to believe me!”

“Oh yeah? Give us one good reason why we should trust you!”

George and Eret broke into the clearing and all heads turned to them. At first, recognition crossed over Wilbur, Tommy, Techno, and Niki’s faces, but then Tommy glowered at him.

“You,” Tommy snarled, drawing his sword, “What are you doing here?!”

Sapnap stepped between them, his sword was drawn as well. “He’s with me and George, and we are with you guys. Look, this isn’t even about us!” He gestured to himself, Eret, and George. Wilbur and Tommy looked at each other, then Wilbur nodded for them to continue.

Eret stepped forward, his eyes wide and wild with fear, “It’s about Karl and Tubbo.”

Now that got their attention. Techno was immediately in front of Eret, “What happened to them?”

Eret, George, and Sapnap were a little surprised about Techo’s protective behavior. For all they knew, he didn’t form permanent familial bonds.

“A public hearing was scheduled for tomorrow,” George said, “but instead, Schlatt moved it to today. He asked for both Karl and Tubbo to be up on stage with him.”

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Eret nearly exploded, “Look, we’re running out of time! The longer we wait here, the more danger they’re in! We. Need. A. Plan!”

That finally set everyone into motion, and soon enough they had generated up enough ideas that could work. They were still flawed and had a lot of holes, though. They were short on hands as it was. That is until Quackity and Dream showed up. Everyone had tensed, even Tomy and Techno drew their swords.

“Whoa, whoa, guys, relax! We’re here to help!” Quackity reasoned. He gestured to himself and Dream, who was taking a look at the plans they’ve come up with.

“Seems to me like you guys could use a hand, or two,” Dream commented. Tommy huffed, “No shit.”

“Guys! There’s only 20 minutes left before the hearing starts!” Quackity called over them. Eret’s breath stopped. They had so little time, and it took about ten minutes to get here. They didn’t have much time left. His vision started to blur as the panic built up. Then he saw a flash of red and pink, who else could it be but Techno.

“Eret, you need to relax,” His voice was even, and full of promise. Eret’s vision slowly returned, and he saw everyone else staring at him with mild concern. Even Tommy and Wilbur.

“I’m fine, let’s get them out of that shit hole.”

*********************************************************************

  
  


Karl and Tubbo waited anxiously on the stage for the president. Something was  _ very  _ off. They both knew it. Schlatt had something planned, and it wasn’t going to be pretty.

_ Speak of the devil… _

Schlatt adjusted his tie and smirked at both of them as the small crowd gathered. Karl and Tubbo frantically searched the crowd for Sapnap or George. They spotted them standing side by side in the back, both giving them a slight nod.

_ Everything’s okay, everything’s fine,  _ Karl tried to reassure himself.

_ Be cool, and just get it over with. _

Tubbo stood ridged next to Karl, body and mind in full fight-or-flight mode. Karl kept glancing into the crowd, trying to spot a certain someone.

_ Where is he? Did he not show up? _

No, he had to have. He wouldn’t do that to Karl. He knows better than that. Still, not seeing Eret put Karl on edge. Karl jumped when he heard Schlatt test the microphone.

“Good evening everyone, as you know this hearing was originally set for tomorrow evening. I have plans set up, so I had to push it a day early. Now then…”

He turned to face Karl and Tubbo.

“I distinctly remember saying I wanted to have a conversation with the both of you…”

Everything stopped. No one spoke, no one moved, no one seemed to breathe. Especially not Karl or Tubbo. They were paralyzed, unable to protect themselves from whatever happened next. Which is why Karl couldn’t block this.

“I’ve had my suspicions about both of you for a long time, and to put an end to that, You will have to be terminated. And I will do it myself.”

Karl only registered the words when he saw the glint of the sword as it came down. He screamed as his chest burned, and he felt like the world spun around him. Nothing was clear, but from what he could hear, chaos had ensued.

*********************************************************************

Eret saw the shine of Schlatt’s diamond sword. His eyes wide and his body lunged forward on a protective instinct to save his angel on Earth. He screamed as Karl flew backward from the impact of the sword, colliding with the wall.

They all flew from their hiding places, Sapnap and Geroge pushing through the crowd to stand between Schlatt and the two younger males. Eret didn’t waste time as he bolted to Karl’s side. He was so pale, his body completely limp. Dream suddenly appeared at his side.

“Head to my base, your horse is just below us.” With that, he returned to the fight, buying Eret time to get Tubbo and Karl out of there.

Eret swaddled Karl in his gown and carried him bridal style away from the fight, Tubbo in tow. He helped the boy on the saddle, and they carefully got Karl on as well. With all three situated on, Eret took off to Dream’s base, a sick feeling in his stomach.

_ Please, Karl, hang on for me, love. I need you, please don’t leave me. _

Eret hadn’t realized he’d started crying. He guided the horse through the forest best he could, weaving through the branches and tight spaces. When they had finally arrived, Eret got both of them off and into the medical room.

Schlatt didn’t space Tubbo much, either. The boy had several broken ribs and a fractured arm. Eret was sure his head injury could’ve gotten infect had it not been looked at immediately.

Niki had been waiting for them, tending to Karl first since he was in a more dire need of attention. Eret had been handed his gown back, but the sight of Karl’s blood on it made him want to burn it.

He managed to wash it out and gripped the material tightly. Even though it was damp now, it still smelled like his beloved. He curled up on the bed beside Karl’s, praying he had not lost him to that psychotic bastard. As he looked at Karl's face through his tears, Eret could only hope that Schlatt got what he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAANNNNGGGGSSSTTTT. OH. MY. GOD.  
> WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!


	3. I'm Here Now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl wakes...

Eret has been waiting for Karl to wake up for 3 days, never leaving his side for very long. Eret’s eyes are a pink shade from his crying, tear tracks staining his face. Everyone had arrived, all solemn as they saw Karl in his comatose state.

Tommy sat beside Eret, his  _ brother _ . “He’ll be alright, just needs some time.”

Eret sighed and leaned against him, resting his head against the blond’s. He closed his eyes and just breathed for a while, Tommy never once trying to make him move. It seems he was resting, too. Both of them have been through hell and nearly lost someone through this whole ordeal.

_ Tommy more so than you _ , a small voice whispered in the back of his head. Eret wasn’t going to deny it. Tommy has been through so much crap and he could see the physical toll it’s taken on him. Eret wrapped an arm around Tommy as the teen hugged his torso.

Eret rested his nose in Tommy’s blond hair and breathed, he curled himself closer to him, as Tommy did towards him. He began to gently rub Tommy’s arm in silent comfort, both for himself and the younger.

Tommy just listened to Eret’s heartbeat, calming the lingering anxiety. Both of them were so tired and desperately needed some sleep. Though, they knew they couldn’t, not with all that’s going on.

Eret slowly pulled away, getting a good look at Tommy’s face. The dark bruises under his eyes stuck out against his very pale skin, and his ribs were too prominent to Eret’s liking. Apparently, Tommy was examining him, too. The boy frowned as he glanced between his eyes.

“You haven’t been sleeping very well…”

Eret chuckled humorlessly, “Says you.”

Tommy snorted, then looked at Eret, serious once more. “You need anything, let me know.” He patted Eret on the shoulder, then walked away. He stopped at the door, turning back to the man.

“I’m serious. Call me if you need me. I’ll be there.”

Eret nodded, “Will do.”

Tommy nodded, then completely walked out.

Eret dragged his gaze over to Karl, still pale and motionless on the bed. Eret's entire body just seemed to sag, slumping over so his head was now on the bed. His hand had found Karl’s without his notice, but when he did notice, he gave it a tight squeeze. Eret moved so his head rested on his arm, his resolve starting to crack.

Karl hadn’t moved and Schlatt’s blow was meant to kill. Eret couldn’t help but feel like Karl was slipping through his fingers. Eret hiccuped, burying his face in his arm as he started to cry. He pulled Karl’s hand towards him, interlacing their fingers together.

“Karl, please… Please, I-... I don’t know what to do. Please wake up, I need you…” Eret cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. He slowly picked up his head, staring intently at Karl. His Karl.

Eret stood and leaned over the shorter male, mere centimeters from his face. Eret squeezed his eyes shut as he rested his forehead on Karl’s. His tears falling onto Karl’s face.

“I love you,” He whispered brokenly, shifting up to press his lips to Karl’s forehead. He laced his free hand in Karl’s hair, a quiet sob slipping past his lips. Others followed and soon enough Eret was quietly sobbing, clutching Karl’s hand in his own.

“I love you…So much. I love you so much, please come back.”

Karl’s eyelids twitched. Eret’s eyes were screwed shut at this point as he let out one last plea.

“Please…Please, come back to me, Karl, please…”

His prayers were answered as Karl’s eyes cracked open, eyes teary as he had heard every word Eret said. Karl felt a few tears slip down his cheeks, he felt the grip on his hand. Karl slowly curled his fingers around Eret’s, the taller male letting out a soft gasp.

“It’s about time one of us said it, huh?”

“K-Karl?!” Eret swiftly pulled back to see dulled brown eyes looking up at him.

Eret sobbed, “Oh my god, Karl!” He gently pulled Karl up so he could hold him, crying softly into the chestnut’s hair.

“Karl, thank the lord! Jesus, you scared the shit out of me…” Eret whispered whilst he cried. “F-Fuck, I thought I lost you, G-God…”

Karl gripped Eret’s white tunic tightly, planting his face in Eret’s chest. “‘m here…” He mumbled, giving Eret a weak squeeze. Eret responded with his own strong grip, holding on to Karl as if it was his last day on Earth. He didn’t want to think about how it nearly WAS his last day.

Eret shakily typed out a message to the others, saying Karl has awoken. People seemed to pile in a second later. All were very relieved seeing Karl up and talking, Tubbo and Tommy being the ones who asked him the basic questions while everyone else observed.

Eret refused to move, holding Karl to his chest in a protective manner. He jumped when he felt someone nudge his shoulder, looking to see it was only Dream. The masked man handing him a health potion, gesturing to Karl. Eret nodded stiffly. He gently tapped Karl, who glanced up at him questioningly.

“Think you could drink this for me?” He asked softly, holding the glass bottle out for him to take. Everyone watched in concern as Karl’s hands shook as he drank the entire thing, they all grew even more concerned as Karl seemed to sag with a deep pain-relieved sigh.

Everyone chatted with each other for a few minutes before everyone started to filter out. Each one giving Karl get well wishes, telling him to stay strong. Soon it was just Karl and Eret again, Eret still cradling Karl in his arms.

When Eret was sure everyone was gone, he rested his head against Karl’s, taking a deep breath. Karl nosed his tunic, doing the same.

They sat in silence for a good few minutes before Karl decided to speak. “I heard you,” Eret froze, “Every word…”

Karl felt Eret start to shake, clutching him tighter. “I was so scared I would lose you, e-even now I’m terrified of what might happen to you. I don’t want to lose you, Karl, I’d die if you did…” Eret sounded like he was about to cry again, Karl wouldn’t be far behind him.

“I’m here. I’m getting better, you won’t lose me. I’m here, Eret.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed, hugging Eret with a tight grip. The taller male wrapping him in his arms, careful about hurting him.

“When was the last time you slept?” Karl asked gently, eyes widening as he sees Eret’s disheveled form. The taller male sighs as Karl wipes his face gently and combs his dark hair back into place.

“Days,” Eret croaks with a sniff, “It’s been a few days…”

Karl nodded, laying back down on the bed, making room for the other. Eret got the hint and layed down beside him, sighing again as Karl tucked himself against him. He drifted in and out for a moment before he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

*********************************************************************

Tommy, Tubbo, Sapnap, Geroge, Wilbur, and Technoblade shuffled down the hall towards Karl’s room. All were concerned about their brothers, one running out of steam and the other nearly killed.

They peeked through the doorway, and all grinned at the sight. Karl was wrapped up tight in Eret’s arms, both tucked against the other, sound asleep. Tommy pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of them.

Tubbo whispered to the others, “After all the crap they’ve been through, they deserve this.” They murmured in agreement, quietly sneaking away from the door. Leaving the other two to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...  
> Happy 2021 XD

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it struck me, so I wrote okay. I have nothing else to say. I regret absolutely NOTHING!!


End file.
